Ch. 375 - Double Trouble
Ch. 374 - Stolen Artifact Ch. 376 - Another Doppelganger CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Elders Elves Travel to Council of Elders Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Council of Elders Time Warp 2. Vegetation of Nongriat Place 4 Green Belt of Nongriat in the Garden 3. Investigation Travel to Held Captive Time Loop Match 12 details in Held Captive Time Loop 4. Lush Green Bushes Have 3 Jungle Patch in the Garden Upgrade 1 Green Belt of Nongriat to Level 2 5. Theory Return to Fairy Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Fairy Garden 6. Back in Action Return to Wizard's Forest Find 12 hidden objects in Wizard's Forest 7. Chauncey's Vacay Travel to Bamboo Trek Find 12 hidden objects in Bamboo Trek 8. Villages of Meghalaya Travel to Living Root Bridge Find 12 hidden objects in Living Root Bridge 9. Time Trouble Travel to Morning Dew Paradox Find 6 differences in Morning Dew Paradox 10. Dense Vegetation Upgrade 1 Jungle Patch to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Green Belt of Nongriat to Level 3 11. Doppelganger Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 375 scenes Have 1 Wayfaring the Jungle in the Garden 12. Complete Tent of the Explorer Collect the Tent of the Explorer and place it in your Garden 13. Tangled Trees Upgrade 1 Wayfaring the Jungle to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Jungle Patch to Level 3 14. Tropical Wonder Upgrade 1 Wayfaring the Jungle to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Wayfaring the Jungle to Level 5 15. Build the Living Root Bridge Complete the Living Root Bridge Wonder 16. Bridges of Nongriat Upgrade the Living Root Bridge to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Elders Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Elders Time Warp 3 Star Held Captive Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Held Captive Time Loop 3 Star Bamboo Trek Earn 3 stars in Bamboo Trek 3 Star Living Root Bridge Earn 3 stars in Living Root Bridge 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 375 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 375 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 375 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. Have Some Chai Travel to Resort View Find 12 hidden objects in Resort View 3 Star Resort View Earn 3 stars in Resort View |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Elders Elves Ch.375/S.1 - Council of Elders Time Warp Agent! Follow me. We have some work to do! Elves of the wood! I have come to speak with the Elders of the Kingdom! I demand that you grant permission! Hope the Elves didn't forget the good deeds done by the Time Society. The Elders of the Kingdom have surfaced. Let's get Quincy back. Quest:Investigation Ch.375/S.2 - Held Captive Time Loop It seems that the Elves are very stubborn with the fact that Quincy stole their Artifact! The have proof to back it up! But, when I checked Quincy's coordinates and his activities earlier that day, he was nowhere near the Time Machine. They are a little convinced, that's a good sign. Although, Quincy will be held captive for a little longer. They are still running some investigations on him. Quest:Theory Ch.188/S.4 - Fairy Garden Meanwhile, let me tell you about my theory. Well, the timing couldn't be more perfect! Not very long ago, we had a case about an Elixir and how it's properties can create a clone of yourself. It belongs to the Fairy Realm, and that is why we are here! Hmm... the Elixir seems to be in its place. Are these the Time Thieves? Or worse, do we have ourselves a new enemy? Quest:Back in Action Ch.113/S.4 - Wizard's Forest The Elves are now ready to let Quincy go. Can you please get him back safely? Thanks for coming, Agent! I officially hate the Elves now. I know it's a strong word, but you saw the way they treated me right? Thanks for the help, Agent! Could you help Quincy with the Paradox maybe? Quest:Chauncey's Vacay Ch.375/S.3 - Bamboo Trek Greetings! This is Chauncey McNichols! Your licensed tour guide and emissary to the outer fringes of time and space. This time we are off to... well, see it for yourself, Agent! We are in Meghalaya! This is one of my favorite go-to places during the monsoon season! Can you believe that Meghalaya receives the most rainfall in the world? We are still not done, Agent! Meet me at this place, I want to show you something too! Quest:Villages of Meghalaya Ch.375/S.4 - Living Root Bridge Next up, we are off to... ... Living root bridges! Well, these root bridges aren't a natural phenomenon! They were handmade by the people of the mountain area. It's over 50 meters in length and is situated in the beautiful village of Cherrapunji! Ooh, by the way, Agent! Quincy was searching for you, and don't forget to meet me at the cafe once your done with Quincy! Quest:Time Trouble Ch.375/S.5 - Morning Dew Paradox It's the Paradox, Agent! Need your help. I was almost done with this but needed a backup. Wow, we are done! Now you can enjoy your little vacation with Chauncey now! Is this true that there is a Doppelganger of me? I am baffled! The worst part is that he is committing crimes with my identity!